Heliconia
Heliconia If I accidentally stole your OCs, or a cannon character’s name.... whoops sorry. ”I’m Heliconia, and I won’t kill you. Well not on purpose anyway.” Description “Why are you staring at me?” She is lithe and agile. She isn’t wiry though, as she doesn’t have much muscle. she has unusually long fangs and horns. Her ears are thin, just like her body type, but they are slightly short. Her nose is narrow and her legs are very boney. She has a slightly longer tail than most RainWings and her wings are also slightly larger than other Rainwings. When she is visible she usually stays in darker colors, or her typical pattern, which is pine green with black wing membranes and black horns, with purple eyes and specks of gold and silver dotting her figure, with gray underscales. Her talons, horns, and nose horn she prefers to keep black or white. She likes to have gold and silver on her scales, and most often she keeps her scales from changing by her emotions. She often keeps her eyes in a silvery color of some sort. Personality ”I say I’m bubbly, my friends say I’m loud!” She is very social and optimistic. She believes that everyone has good in them. She rarely worries about anything (at least out loud) and often acts before thinking. She is very kind and compassionate, and loves little dragonets. She loves to enterntain, and makes a lot of jokes. She can be pretty sarcastic at times, but it’s usually all in good fun. She is very competitive, but is always a good sport. Most think she is just another airheaded RainWing but she actually has a lot of deeper feelings. Despite not showing it, she is actually pretty depressed. She misses her family and wishes she could be normal. She also is always tearing herself down for not being able to control her venom, and thinks she is a terrible dragon for endangering her tribe. She has sudden mood swings very often, where she can be happy and laughing one minute and sighing depressedly the next. She is constantly second-guessing herself, even though she appears confident. She sometimes questions if she is going insane. She is very emotionally unstable. History ”Ooh cool, flashback thingy!” She was hatched with too much venom, in that she was always making venom, even when she didn’t need more. This caused her body to start secreting venom out of her scales to stop her venom gland from popping from all the excess venom. This caused her to gain an immunity to RainWing venom since her scales came in contact with it so much. This caused spots where she would burn anyone who touched them on her scales, until the venom was rubbed off or evaporated. She eventually started emptying her venom gland regularly, causing her to make even more venom. It soon became too much for her to control and she was almost constantly covered in venom. Once she grew old enough to go to venom training she would shoot venom, but it would shoot in extremely large quantities, and she couldn’t control it. She would also have what she would refer to as “episodes” where her venom sac was squeezed so hard from the excess venom that she would suddenly squirt venom everywhere. One day at venom training Ivy (her sister) distracted her while she was shooting venom by nearly touching her poison scales. She freaked out and accidentally spat venom at one of the other students. She didn’t make it, and her tribe, which were already afraid of her poison scales, decided she was a danger to the tribe. She was banished from her tribe, left to roam the rainforest. She was consumed by guilt, and decided she wouldn’t talk to another dragon until she learned to control her venom. She was slowly getting depressed and full of guilt. After many years she learned how to keep her venom from secreting from her scales. Her venom sac began to scretch to accommodate all the venom being put in it. She still got poison scales often, and episodes. She soon left the rainforest and began interacting with other dragons. She learned about the other dragon tribes. Then she began disguising herself as a SkyWing often so that no one assumed she was a lazy RainWing. She wanders the continent often, trying to find a new home, and trying to get full control over her venom. Quotes ”Wow, I have an entire section for quotes? But they’re all over the page!” “So what’s the game plan then? I mean I assume we team up on each clone and pick them off one by one? Wow, I’m plotting a murder right now...” From THE LARGEST TREE OF ALL (Open Rp) Trivia ”YAYY, TRIVIAAAA... what does that mean?” * She hates it when anyone spells her name wrong * She loves hugs * She is my go to RainWing OC Gallery ”Ooh, pretty!” Feel free to make art of her, and I do art trades and will pay for coding in art as well. I honestly made this so that I could put my drawings of Heliconia here. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets